Credit cards, debit cards and other transaction cards may be offered with embedded integrated circuit chips to provide heightened security for point-of-sale transactions. Digital wallets streamline the payment protocol for transactions (e.g., purchases) both online via in-application payments and in store via near field communication (NFC). As more users acquire digital devices, the availability of digital wallet applications increases. As a result, transaction account information may be a target for theft and fraud. Thus, techniques for executing digital wallet transactions may be subjected to attempts to steal purchase account information. In that regard, communications and storage of critical purchase account information may be present significant security threats. Host Card Emulation (HCE) may provide some basic functionality to enable smartphones and other devices to use security similar to that of the embedded chips in cards.
Digital wallets may use network communications to authorize transactions using a limited use payment credential (LUPC) and/or other one-time key that is typically not stored on a device due to security limitations. The transactions may be dependent on network connectivity to acquire an LUPC at the time of a transaction. Thus, in stores without reliable network connections, digital wallet transactions may not be available to a mobile device that uses a network connection to retrieve a limited use key.